Harry Potter and the Coven of Vampires
by I loove Severus Snape
Summary: Twilight Crossover Fic. AU. The Cullens attend Hogwarts, but what happens when their family secret is discovered? Harry/Ginny Hermione/Edward Neville/Alice
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter OR Twilight, all of the credit there goes to the amazing Jo Rowling, and the fantastic Steph Meyer!**_

_**AN: This is my first ever fanfiction… So please review! I want to know what everyone thinks of my crossover idea!! Review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Well. Today was great…" Harry said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"I know! I mean… it was all dark and gloomy… where has the summer gone?" Ron moaned.

"Well. It is November."

"I suppose… but I mean, it's the first day of the school year that hasn't been sunny… and we had Potions… what a mood lifter that was."

"Hmm. I suppose." Was all Harry said in response, as he looked down at his evening meal with a sour look.

* * *

"Quiet down, quiet down!" Said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eyes. "I would like to introduce you to Professor Cullen, who will be claiming the post as your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A confused murmur passed through the school, but shortly after, Dumbledore begun to explain. "You see, Professor Cullen was supposed to start teaching at Hogwarts this September, but he had business he needed to attend to, and so Professor Lupin agreed to fill his post for a couple of months."

Dumbledore turned round and smiled in the direction of an extremely good looking man. He had white blonde hair and extremely pale skin, he had a very kind look to him and looked to be early twenties. He stood up, with a huge smile on his face and then sat back down.

Then he continued "I would like to introduce all of you to Professor Cullen's children, who will be students here at Hogwarts. They are called…"

Five extremely good looking teenagers walked up the great hall. The first one, a boy by roughly the age of 17 who was tall and muscly with short curly hair was introduced as being Emmet Cullen. The next, a beautiful blonde girl, with long wavy hair who looked about 16 was introduced as Rosalie Hale. Then came an extremely short and fun looking girl, with short spikey hair and a big smile plastered over her face, she looked about 16 and she was introduced as Alice Cullen. Behind her was a blonde boy, who resembled Rosalie in many ways. Were they twins? Only, he had a look of utter pain and discomfort on his face, a look as if he wanted to get out of here, and quick, he was introduced as Jasper Hale. Lastly, came the most gorgeous boy that most of the girls at Hogwarts had ever seen, that was obvious, as most of them gasped at the sight of him, whilst others flicked their hair, trying to catch his attention, he however looked straight ahead ignoring the looks he was receiving. – He was introduced as Edward Cullen.

* * *

"Looks like you're yesterday's news Potter!" Sneered Malfoy, with a look of contempt plastered over his face. Once satisfied that he had annoyed Harry enough, he walked off, followed by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ignore that git Harry. You know he's not worth it." Said Ron in a reassuring voice.

"I'm fine." Harry said in a very tense voice.

"Seriously mate. Don't listen to him."

"I'm not am I?" Harry frowned and walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron traipsing behind him.

* * *

**_AN: Did you enjoy that? I hope so! I know it was rather short, but I prefer writing shorter chapters and updating frequently! PLEASE REVIEW!!! ___**

_**Next Chapter: The Cullens get sorted!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Remember to review! I'm just getting used to ... so if i'd done something weird anywhere, I apologize!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Early next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione (who had been doing her homework the previous night) went down for Breakfast. The Great Hall was absolutely bursting with gossip of the late arrival of the Cullen family to Hogwarts and theories as to why their arrival was so delayed. Theories ranged from: "They're all dead, I guarantee it! I bet they're Inferi or something... they give me the creeps!" to "They're obviously all models; I bet they just wanted to arrive 'fashionably late'." Harry, Ron and Hermione however, were not interested in the gossip and were sure that Dumbledore would explain when he was ready. The three of them sat down at the Gryffindor table and tucked into their delightful breakfast.

* * *

"Can I have silence please?" Came the demanding voice of Albus Dumbledore, "I would like to announce something… quiet down, quiet down please." Eventually a silence fell over the Great Hall. "As I am sure you are all aware, the Cullen family have yet to be sorted into their Houses, so I would like to announce that the Cullen sorting ceremony is to begin in ten minutes sharp! Thank you! Enjoy your breakfast!" He then turned around and took his seat at the staff table, whilst a murmur of excitement rippled through the hall. "I wonder what house the blonde one will get sorted into," whispered Seamus, "I hope it's Gryffindor – She's gorgeous!"

* * *

When ten minutes were up, everyone looked up to the front of the hall with an expectant look on each of their faces. There sat the Sorting Hat, on a chair in front of the staff table, Dumbledore also seemed to be waiting for the Sorting Hat to start singing it's song.

It started…

"_A thousand years or more ago  
when I was newly sewn,_

_the custom was,_

_to sort in September,_

_not during the winter cold,_

_but now I see,_

_that times have changed,_

_I'm sorting in November,_

_Now I'll pay,_

_My grattitudes,_

_To each of the Hogwarts founders,  
bold __Gryffindor__, from wild moor,_

_Gryffindor was bravest,_

_they're prized far beyond the rest,  
fair __Ravenclaw__, from glen, _

_Ravenclaw was cleverest,_

_And always are the best,  
sweet __Hufflepuff__, from valley broad,_

_Hufflepuff worked hardest,_

_And always worthy of admission are they,  
shrewd __Slytherin__, from fen. _

_Slytherin was power hungry,_

_And are those of great ambition  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus __Hogwarts School__ began._

_  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?__Gryffindor__ who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!" _

'Twas

When it had finished the song, everyone cheered and the Cullen family – Including Professor Cullen, stood in line, ready to be sorted.

First up was Alice, the short girl, she barely had time to sit on the stool before the Sorting Hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!" There was a short applause, and she gracefully skipped towards the Gryffindor table and was welcomed by Fred and George.

Next was Professor Cullen, he, on the contraire to Alice, he needed to be sat on the stool for awhile before the hat finally decided that he belonged in, "RAVENCLAW!" There was a mild round of applause at which he beamed and he went back to the staff table to take the seat he had originally sat in.

After Professor Cullen was Emmet, he stood next to the stool with a huge grin on his face, and when he eventually had the Sorting Hat on his head, it proclaimed "HUFFLEPUFF!" A vast amount of gleeful cheers came from the Hufflepuff table as Emmet approached them.

After him, it was Jasper; he was quickly sorted into "RAVENCLAW!" Although, the Ravenclaws had not reacted the same way in which the Hufflepuffs had to Emmet and the Gryffindors to Alice. - They were probably remembering the rather unpleasant look he had had on his face the previous night.

Next was Rosalie, she sat on the stool, it was pretty obvious that she was either disgusted by the fact that the Sorting Hat was more than 2 weeks old or she really did not want to be there. After finally agreeing to let the old hat go on her head, she was quickly sorted into Slytherin and was welcomed by a large array of cheers and wolf whistles.

Last up was Edward Cullen. Practically all of the girls in Hogwarts sighed when they caught sight of him. He took a seat on the stool, and after a few seconds of the Sorting Hat thinking, he was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!" The high pitch squealing of the girls and the loud clapping of the boys in Gryffindor welcomed him into his new house.

* * *

_**AN: Please don't forget to review!!! I don't care if the comments are negative… as long as I get them!!! I'm currently craving for comments!!!**_

_**Next Chapter: Potions Class with Snape. (GO SNAPE!)**_


End file.
